


Fall Days-2014

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: chubby!Nori [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Criminal Minds, Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fall season, Fluff, Halloween, Hell Hounds, Kittens, M/M, Universe Alteration, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of fall and Reid is more than ready for the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Of Fall- Spencer And Derek- Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> i will see how many fall drabbles/one shots i can write before the first day of winter

Reid woke up at nine thirty on the dot, just like every other day off he's had, but today was not every other day off. This year Reid's day off fell on the first day of Fall and Reid intended to make the best of it. This was one of his favorite seasons and he would welcome it warmly by spending the whole day doing everything he loved.

He made his cup of coffee, or as Morgan would say, a cup of sugar with a splash of coffee, and then snuggled up on the couch for Doctor Who reruns on BBC America. Once the reruns are over and his cup is empty he washes all of his dishes before making a bowel of brown sugar maple oats for breakfast. Breakfast is eaten to a Fall Music Mash-up Burned CD.

The empty bowel will sit in his sink until dinner time. Finally Reid heads to his hall closet and pulls out three boxes full of Halloween and Fall decorations. Three hours pass before every surface of his small apartment is covered in a spooky face, orange pumpkin or other seasonal garb.

The TV is switched to the Chiller Channel where it will remain for the entire month of October. Old DVDs are removed from closet storage as well and set up near or in the small entertaiment center around his TV and with a few hours to spare before Dinner has to be cooked Reid settles in with a Stephen King novel. A hour before Derek is due home from work Reid puts on a pot of tamatoe soup and cuts a few grilled cheese sandwiches into Halloween shapes.

He's setting the table when he hears Derek's key in the door. Derek walks into the kitchen with a smile and places a chaste kiss on Reid's lips before handing the taller man a large Dunkin' Donuts box. Reid opens the box and his face lights up.

" You got every new fall flavor! You remembered what today was! " Reid says excitedly as he places the box on the table and takes Derek into his arms.

" Of course pretty boy, how could I forget my baby's favorite season. " Derek leans back from the hug and looks at the kitchen table and smiles. " And I see you made my favorite! "

" Well, it seemed fair since you had to work today and I didn't. Plus tomato soup looks like blood and I got a chance to use my new cookie cutters! " Reid says.

" Well, lets dig in before it gets cold! " Derek pulls Reid's chair out as he speaks just to see the younger man blush.

Fall may be Reid's favorite season but its quickly becoming Derek's as well, anything that can keep his pretty boy that happy has got to be a great thing.


	2. 2nd Day Of Fall- Crowley and Bobby- Puppies

" Come on love, they're waiting on us. " Crowley said as he pulled on a light scarf.

" Shut up, ya idijt! I can only go so fast with them running around our feet like this! " Bobby said as he tripped over a mass of nothing that was one of Crowley's many hounds.

" They're just excited, aren't you lovelies!? " Crowley cooed and petted the air beside where Bobby had fallen.

Bobby mumbled to himself as he climbed to his feet, pulled on a scarf, and pulled the door open with a yell. " Come on, idjits lets go play! "

The sound of two large dogs ran across the living room floor and front porch until Bobby could see the outline of paw prints rising in the sand that served as his front yard. Crowley ran after with a huge grin on his face and Bobby's hand in his. Bobby did his best to stay upright as he was dragged down the front steps. He could hear their hellish dogs barking and begging for the games to begin and couldn't help but smirk as he put two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Instantly he had two heavy breathing figures in front of him. After rubbing behind what he assumed were their ears Bobby went to one of the very few large trees in his yard and searched around the bottom. It was finally fall which meant trees were shedding their leaves and a few dead branches as well. He found to nice sized branches and handed on to Crowley.

" All right lovelies get ready! " Crowley yelled and he and Bobby pulled their arms back and released the sticks far into the air.

The sound of paws hitting the earth filled the air and Bobby found it oddly relaxing. This wasn't the family he always dreamed of, but hearing the mutts fight over one of the sticks and seeing the smile on Crowley's face he couldn't help but think he was better off with these idjts.


	3. 3rd Day Of Fall- Nori and Bombur- Bakers Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombur/Nori- bakery au

It's like this every season. Nori will wake up to the smell of warm sugar and knows it will be almost all he will smell for the next month or three depending on how long the season lasts. He knew when he met Bombur that the other man loved to eat, with his well rounded body and plump smile, however he hadn't known Bombur owned his own bakery until their eighth date. He had been delighted, being a terrible cook himself he had always wanted to find a partner with some culinary skill and Bombur really had a talent. The first time Nori tried one of his pastries he nearly broke down in tears at how good the small tart was.

Nori tells his family Bombur's tart was what made him fall in love with the dwarf. Despite loving Bombur's cooking and spending many hours at the other man's bakery he never realized quite how much Bombur loved cooking until he moved into his apartment. It had been a month before Saint Patrick's Day when Nori settled into their now shared apartment. Things has seemed like a normal home at first, Nori went to work at his brother's antique shop and came home to a home cooked meal courtesy of Bombur. Bombur also always made a small desert to go with each meal including breakfast each morning.

Then the first day of March arrived and Nori wok up to the smell of sugar and baking bread instead of the usual scent of bacon and eggs. Slipping on his orange and beige robe he had headed to the kitchen to investigate only to nearly trip over kitchen chairs that had been pulled out from under the table and were currently being used as tables to hold baking sheets filled with cookies, cupcakes, breads and many other festive looking items. Bombur barely took anytime to explain what was going on but Nori manged to figure out he was trying out new recipes for the upcoming holiday for the bakery. Bombur grabbed a plate and placed on of everything on it before handing it to Nori and begging him to be honest about the flavors of each item.

Despite now having any breakfast in his stomach Nori had been unable to refuse Bombur when he wore such a pleading face and had taken a bite out of every item one by one. He savored each bite as best he could and tried to give his honest criticism but to him everything Bombur baked tasted like the sweetest things life had to offer. Bombur had smiled at his praise and had added Nori's favorites to his bakery list. After that day Nori had officially become Bomburs official taste tester, now here they were two years later and Nori knew what to expect when he stepped into the kitchen.

He takes his time navigating around the four pulled out chairs,each carrying a pan of sweets, and set at the last chair left at the table as Bombur placed a tray in front of him and described each one in detail. Bombur would then grab pen and paper and write down Nori's description of the flavor. The was Nori's favorite season, fall, Bombur made the best and most inventive pumpkin recipes he had ever tasted. Nori began tasting and pointed out his favorites while Bombur wrote it all down. about half an hour into tasting they reached a slice of pie.

" This is a slice of pumpkin pecan pie with a little something special for my sweet. " Bombur said with a warm smile.

Nori huffed at Bombur's corny line a took his first small nibble. It was delicious and Nori found himself fighting not to swallow the rest of the slice whole. He took another bit and rolled it around his mouth to savor the taste when suddenly the taste of metal tickled his tongue. Nori's heart sped up as he spat into a napkin and sat in the middle of his palm was a bunch of pumpkin pecan pie crumbs and a rose gold ring with gems that glowed like fire. Nori tried to speak, normally he couldn't shut himself up, but nothing came out except for a small sob.

" What do you say Nori? marry me? ", Bombur was down on one large knee and looking across at Nori as the younger man fought to regain control of his body.

After too much wasted time trying to talk Nori settled for nodding furiously and throwing himself around Bombur's shoulders. Fall really was his favorite season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bombur's pumpkin pecan pie-
> 
> you will need-
> 
> -1 can 15 ounces solid-pack pumpkin  
> -1 can 14 ounces sweetened condensed mil  
> -1/2 stick butter softened  
> -2 eggs divided  
> -1 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
> -1 teaspoon vanilla  
> -1/2 teaspoon ground nutmeg  
> -1/4 teaspoon salt  
> -1 graham cracker pie crust  
> -2 tablespoons packed brown sugar  
> -2 tablespoon dark corn syrup  
> -1 tablespoon melted butter  
> -1/2 teaspoon maple flavoring  
> -1 cup chopped pecans
> 
> baking process 
> 
> -1 preheat oven to 400  
> -2 combine pumpkin, condensed milk, softened butter, 1 egg, cinnamon, vanilla, nutmeg and salt in large bowl; beat until well blended. pour into pie vcust. bake 20 minutes.  
> -3 meanwhile beat remaining egg, brown sugar, corn syrup, melted butter and maple flavoring in medium bowl with electric mixer at medium speed untill well blended. stir in pecans.  
> -4 remove pie from oven; top with pecan mixture. reduce oven temperature to 350. bake 25 minutes or until knife inserted into center comes out clean. serve with whipped cream;garnish as desired.


	4. 4th Day Of Fall- Connor And Murphy- You've Gotta Be Kitten ME!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy brings home a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short ya'll

" Cigs and booze, Murph. That's all ye was supposed to get, " Connor yelled as he watched the moving bundle in his twin's arms.

" But Connor look't um, I couldn't leave him in the alley. Not during this time of the year, " Murphy whined.

Connor knew Murphy was right, a black kitten alone in an alley this close to Halloween wouldn't stand a chance against superstitious nut bags. Connor walked closer to his brother and the small cat for a closer look. The small creature looked up at the sound of Connor's footsteps and Connor had to admit the kitten was a beauty. A solid black kitten with brown eyes so bright they almost looked orange. Connor sighed.

" Fine we can keep him, but I get ta name em. " Connor conceded with a smile. " Howse about howler? "

Murphy's face split into a huge grin as he replied. " Sounds perfect. " Murphy pulled Howler close to his chest and leaned into to place a chaste kiss on Connor's lips before running to the bed to curl up with they're newest family member. Connor made a mental note to pick up some cat toys and food on the way home from the bar tomorrow night and than joined his brother in their bed.


	5. 5th Day Of Fall- Kurt And Todd- Blue And Gold

The sun is just starting to set and the sky is a purple pink mess as Todd makes his way to the X-Mansion. It's been about a year since the Brotherhood teamed up with the X-Men and it still sometimes feel like a dream. Todd never thought Lance would be able to keep up his relationship with Kitty, let alone give up the whole bad boy routine for her, but here they are. The Brotherhood had kept their sorry excuse for a home just in case this truce didn't work but so far there had been no problems and they were beginning to discuss moving into the X-Mansion within the next year. Today was the big Halloween party at the mansion and Todd was heading over early to help decorate and cook.

The streets were lined with orange leaves that had fallen in the past weeks and Jack o' Lanterns sat on every porch of each home along the way. Todd let his mind wander as he walked, he couldn't help but think who could have known that this truce would be the best thing for him. The first month had been rough, Todd had been distrusting and sure none of the X-Men wanted them there. 

Then Kurt happened. 

Kurt had just walked up to him in school one day and starting talking like they had always been friends and not rivals. Todd had sneered and ignored the other mutant for days, but Kurt kept hanging around him until Todd finally snapped.

He had screamed at the other mutant, not caring who heard, he had asked why Kurt was bugging him. Kurt hadn't seemed surprised at the out burst and replied calmly. " We're a team now, Todd. A family. I just want you to know you're welcome. " 

Kurt had said it so honestly that Todd had been speechless and had just walked off with Kurt at his side. After that day Todd had slowly opened up to Kurt and somehow without him noticing they had become best friends. Then without his permission Todd's heart slowly began to stop skipping a beat to the sound of Wanda's voice and instead tried to perform cartwheels at the sound Kurt's laugh.

Todd had had no problems with Kurt's gender, they were mutants for Fuck's sake, Kurt was blue and he ate bugs. Todd however did have a problem with the fact that just like Wanda, someone like Kurt was way out of his league. He had settled for their friendship and had kept his feelings to himself and Fred. Fred had insisted he should tell Kurt, but Todd had learned from Wanda that only led to heartache. 

So here he was, heading to help Kurt drape cobwebs and bake cookies before they both got into their costumes.

Kurt had talked him into buddy costumes: he as Booster Gold and Kurt as Blue Beetle, two of their favorite comic book heroes. Todd took a moment to prepare himself before entering the mansion and heading up stairs to Kurt's room. Todd went in without knocking and almost lost his breath. Kurt stood in front of his mirror, inducer off and chest bare and wet from a recent shower. Kurt looked away from the mirror, towel still in his hands as he tried to dry his hair, and smiled warmly.

" Hi Todd, vour early. " Kurt pointed out as he tossed the towel to the floor and threw on a shirt, much to Todd's displeasure.

" Ya said ta be here by seven, yo. " Todd manged to get out between clenched teeth.

" Ja, and it is six forty-five. " Kurt said with a laugh.

" Whatever fuzzy, just wanted ta make sure we had enough time to decorate and get in our costumes before all the guests arrive, " Todd shuffled his feet impatiently as he spoke.

" OK then. Most of the decorations are done. Ve just have ta get the hard to reach places. " Kurt pushed Todd out the door as he spoke.

" Got it, yo. " Todd said as he headed downstairs.

The remaining decorations were in a box on a table in the kitchen and the two teens made quick work of getting them up and moved onto setting up the tables and food dishes, before heading back up to Kurt's room to put on their costumes. Kurt had kept both of theirs to make sure Todd's didn't meet an unfortunate accident at the Brotherhood home. Kurt pulled his costume on in the bathroom while Todd pulled his on in Kurt's room. He felt ridiculous in the blue and gold spandex, who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out to be a hero, Halloween or not.

Then Kurt was back and Todd couldn't think about how bad he looked due to how dashing Kurt looked in his blue spandex suit and gold glasses. Todd had never been so happy Kurt hated masks until in this moment. He was so busy staring at Kurt that he didn't notice the way the other's eyes lingered on him. Todd finally shook himself and cleared his throat and said they needed to head down since the party would be starting soon. Kurt agreed with a grin and pulled Todd after him by the hand.

A few people were already dancing in the main room, and in only an hour or two the party was in full swing. Todd wasn't surprised Kurt was like a mini party all his own and watched on in silence as Kurt bounced from guest to guest, dancing, laughing and just enjoying everyone's company. Todd wasn't as outgoing as Kurt and stuck close by the food and in dark shadows, only talking to Lance, Fred, Quicksilver and a small group of X-Geeks. The party went by in a blur and slowly people were leaving and the monster mash played too loudly in the less populated room.

Finally, by midnight, everyone headed home and Todd found himself helping clean when suddenly he was pulled away to the middle of what had been the dance floor just a while ago. Kurt had lowered the volume on the radio and had changed the song to something a bit slower, but still Halloween themed. The sound of Jack and Sally's song filled the air around them as Kurt held out his hand to Todd.

" Dance vith me? please. " Kurt asked with a soft smile.

Todd could not speak and instead nodded and placed his hand in Kurt's. The taller Mutant pulled him to his chest as they swayed to the music. Todd's heart was beating a conga in his ribs and he could barely meet Kurt's eyes. Todd looked down at his feet for a moment, trying to compose himself, only to look back up to Kurt's fur looking a bit darker. Todd took a moment to figure out if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing and took a chance and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt Held him tighter in response and they danced until the song was over and Kurt pulled Todd up the stairs.

" Professor said you can stay the night, " Kurt whispered.

" When did ya ask him? " Todd whispered back.

" Didn't need to ask, telepath remember? " Kurt said with a soft smirk. " Will you stay? "

" Yeah, " Todd sighed.

Kurt took Todd's hand again and pulled the smaller mutant onto the bed with him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Todd and for a while they just lay there, not speaking just enjoying the comfort. Todd looked up into Kurt's eyes and shoved his worries aside.

" Hey, Kurt? " Todd intoned.

" Yeah? " Kurt responded.

" I kinda like ya, " Todd huffed out.

" I like you, too Todd. " Kurt said running a hand trough Todd's hair.

" No, fuzzy. I mean I like ya like I used ta like Wanda. Maybe more," Todd said.

" Todd, I know, I'm stroking your hair, I don't do that to all mien freunde, " Kurt laughed.

" Oh! " Todd gasped.

" Kann ich dich kussen? " Kurt whispered leaning closer to Todd.

" Kurt, I don't understand German, " Todd was laughing now too.

" Est tut mir leid. I mean, I'm sorry. I asked 'can I kiss you?' " Kurt's fur was darkening again.

" Oh um...sure, why not? " Todd tried to sound nonchalant but the hitch in his voice betrayed him.

Kurt leaned in slowly, making sure to give Todd time to move if he wanted but instead of getting up and going Todd met him half way. It wasn't like in the movies, there were no fireworks or rose petals falling in his minds eyes but to Todd it was perfect. Their lips fit together like they belonged together, Kurt's kiss was firm but gentle. They pulled apart smiling.

" Ya wanna do this then, be boyfriends? " Todd asked.

" Ja, I vanna. " Kurt said


End file.
